


Hell's Newest Entertainment

by Ember3ye



Category: Kakayama - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: I should probably write the background but eh, M/M, an angel gets punched through the face, demon!kash, give me all the fight scenes, there's just a lil bt of gross detail I guess, this is just whatever I came up with on the spot, yam is kind of an ex-priest at this stage tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember3ye/pseuds/Ember3ye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yamato's a dedicated priest who's stuck with this sort-of good demon following him around<br/>for some reason angels are attacking everyone<br/>oh and they fall into hell<br/>there's also a sword</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell's Newest Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my tumblr  
> but I still like it so I'm posting it here  
> and want to continue it on  
> so hopefully it'll become a thing of fantasy and an odd au  
> hope you enjoy!

Yamato's torn, pathetic rags of breaths ripped harshly through the air. And yet the tall, upright demon next to him was leisurely swinging two long, curved daggers from hand to hand effortlessly. His breathing wasn't even audible.

"You're getting better."

Yamato would've replied satirically if he had the air, but the most he managed with his hands locked around his bent knees was a disbelieving raised eyebrow. Kakashi caught the look, stopped spinning the knives around and stared stonily down at Yamato.

"You're still absolute shite, don't get that wrong. But you're improving. Slightly."

Nodding, Yamato's bemused mind was put oddly at ease. That seemed more realistic than a compliment, but, gazing out over the whitewashed corpses, Yamato sort of felt proud of himself. And then his eyes broadened, realising that the feeling welling in his chest was satisfaction, contentment at a job well done. Yamato abruptly straightened up, a sharp rush of thoughts piercing through his mind. 

_ Am I starting to like killing?! No, that can't be it...I'm a priest, for The Lord's sake. I loathe any sort of violence, and this is no different, I'm simply doing what needs to be done. They could've harmed people, innocent people if not stopped. Remember, that's the whole reason I teamed up with this.. thing in the first place.  _

Trying not to show his unease, Yamato turned to Kakashi, who was absently brushing the last of the bleached dust off his black clothing. 

"They would've hurt people, right? We had to kill them, right?"

Kakashi's cold stare was enough to make him wish he'd never asked. He answered with a stark question.

"Have you forgotten her already?"

_ Brown curls, sticking to his bloody palms. Pleas for her mother, laying motionless nearby, red and white spilled everywhere, absolutely everywhere, Kakashi's blade flashing far away, trying to hold all of them off, but there were too many to battle, too many to possibly protect everyone. Freckles creasing up in pain as her cries became weaker, like a lost child in a supermarket who slowly realises that their parent isn't going to answer. Red spilling through splayed, frantic fingers trying futilely to block up the many wounds. Yamato was there all the time, yet useless. Innocents died, and he promised himself he'd be more able next time. Next time, no child would die. Nobody would die. _

"No," Yamato replied evenly, his right hand reaching out for the hilt of his own blade, buried in the ground. 

His shaking hand betrayed what his voice did not.

Kakashi gave an understanding nod, and turned back to the view of the battlefield. About fifty corpses were strewn like toy soldiers in the clearing, and over time they'd developed something of a ritual. Discovering that some angels gave out a sudden blaze of absolute white a few minutes after death and burnt up in stark flames, (as opposed to the older, more experienced ones who simply vanished into pale dust) they'd somehow gotten into a weird habit of collecting all the remaining bodies and waiting. Waiting for the angels' wings to disintegrate into minuscule fibres, waited for the view of spread-out bursts of light to melt away the dead like a mini sunset. It was pretty.

"Hey, do you know where angels go when they're killed?"

Kakashi's uncaring shrug wasn't very comforting.

"They're supposed to be immortal. As long as God is powerful enough to sustain their mental and physical life force."

Kakashi's eye narrowed ever so more than usual, watching pure white sparks float up on the wind. 

_ So he's suggesting that something happened to God. A month ago, I would've regarded that as impossible. Now, though...I can't think of any other reason why the angels are attacking people. Especially people with no sin to speak of. _

Yamato realised he was observing Kakashi while he was thinking, vacantly gazing at his faded white scar slicing down his eyelid. Somehow it helped him to concentrate, but it was honestly embarrassing how often Yamato wanted to glance over at him. Stepping back, Yamato slid his weapon back into it’s hilt, focusing instead on one random angel he thought may explode within seconds. He was correct, and the blinding flare made dots sparkle in his dark eyes. 

_ Ah, shouldn't have looked at that one directly. _

"Ah, that one was bright," Yamato  covered his eyes with his arm, rubbing to get rid of the infestation of blankness. 

"You're fine. You've got dark eyes, remember? It's harder to affect you."

"I know," Yamato sighed, lowering his arm as his vision cleared. "It's just somewhat irritating, especially while fighting."

"You'll get used to it." 

Kakashi spun around on his heel. The show was over. One last weak light flicked on behind him, and off again just as rapidly. 

"Yamato, I want to find the source of the problem."

"Which is? God?"

"I suspect that's part of it, but I also have a hunch I can't quite explain...I think Satan has a hand in this."

_ That's his genius theory? _

"Of course. He's Satan. Of course he'd love this chaos."

"I don't think he's the full cause, but definitely part of it. Any flailing on Heaven's part and he would take full advantage."

_ Obviously. It's in his nature. _

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Take a trip to Hell with me."

"No."

"It's only fifteen kilometres that way," Kakashi pointed east.

_ Huh? _

Yamato was quite surprised to say the least, frowning in bemusement at Kakashi's finger aimed towards the horizon. He drooped his own hand down, curling all his fingers apart from his forefinger up perpendicular to the earth. Basically, he pointed at the ground. 

"Isn't Hell supposed to be down this way?"

Kakashi's eye creased up in the odd way he smiles, firing a solid punch into Yamato's shoulder. 

_ Ow... _

"Let's just say the phrase 'Hell on Earth' is a lot more accurate. Shall we see what the Antichrist is up to these days?"

"Can't wait," Yamato replied, rubbing his shoulder and glowering back sharply at a still-smiling Kakashi. 

He attempted to smack Kakashi in return, yet Kakashi back-stepped so swiftly that Yamato's punch hit air and his elbow cracked almost painfully. 

_ I'll never get used to his inhuman speed. _

"Cheater," Yamato grumbled, stepping up beside Kakashi. 

"It's not cheating. You're just too slow."

Yamato sighed deeply, and when he looked back at Kakashi, a slow grin was evident at the corners of his amused eyes. It was infectious. Yamato found his own mouth edges twitching, a smile growing on his face to match Kakashi's hidden one. 

_ Oh no. _

His heart began beating irregularly, and a stab of electricity ran through Yamato's nerves as he felt his well-browned face heat up. 

_ Oh nonono _

Breaking their gazing, Yamato took a step forward, looking out at the scattered woods, covering the area like a blanket with spikes of hills pushing up the earth here and there. Looked like tough terrain to pass through, and time-consuming despite the relatively short distance. Thick, too. Hard to see. Simple to get lost.

"You know exactly where to find Hell, right?"

Kakashi's nonchalant shrug did nothing to reassure Yamato. He squinted, one-eyed, at the scenery, the utmost focus in his lightening eye sending a shiver up Yamato's spine. He'd seen Kakashi’s glazed grey eye change to a sharp electric blue few times before, and he was still just as amazed as he was the first time. He knew Kakashi was concentrating, surveying and zooming up on the landscape with a clarity surpassing even the most prolific predator.

"That rock looks familiar."

Yamato's mouth was already opening, a sigh rising up in his throat, but he swallowed it back down and tried to look at it in a positive light.

"So...you know where we're going, then?"

The deep turquoise in Kakashi's irises darkened, flickered shadily and reverted completely back to grey in a second. That plain ol' grey which Yamato found just as endearing as that rare shining azure. 

Kakashi turned his attention back to Yamato, catching his dark eyes already facing him. Before answering, Kakashi let his gaze drape over Yamato's stance, his finely toned body clothed in a simple black shirt under a jumper (some white dust was still sprinkled  there, clinging to the fabric like a ghostly hands) and equally black jeans. He didn't look like a priest. Kakashi was grateful for that fact, if he still looked like he did when Kakashi had first introduced himself he still would've been...sort of intimidated. He'd never had a great relationship with any of the past priests. All of them were so proper, following every rule to the book and afraid. That was something Kakashi noticed in all of them. Afraid of God, afraid of The Devil, afraid of losing their influence over their parish, afraid of stepping out of line and being discovered, afraid of divine punishment. 

Yamato was afraid too.

He was afraid he wouldn't be able to carry out his job perfectly. He was afraid more people would die under his care if he didn't do something drastic. And so that fear spurred him on, driving him to impressive lengths to protect others, so nobody's life would be sliced apart unjustly again. Even Kakashi had to respect those goals. Yet Kakashi's one regret was how Yamato discovered he was afraid. 

No-one should have to hold a dying child in their arms.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi blinked, zoning in on Yamato's hand waving in concern near his face. Shit, he'd gotten folded too tightly into his mind again, even unintentionally ignoring the person who had started his train of thought. Slapping aside Yamato's hand casually, Kakashi shrugged again, running his homely knife through his hands in a comforting movement. 

"What did you ask again?"

"You know where exactly Hell is, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't stress about it."

"You don't sound very sure."

Kakashi rested a hand on his hip, resisting the urge to grin wickedly over at Yamato.

"Then you'll just have to trust me." 

Yamato was about to sharply retort back that that would never ever happen when all his nerves crackled at once suddenly, his instincts sensing

_ Shit _

something behind Kakashi;Yamato's body was in movement before he knew it, his feet propelling his body forward, straight forward, smashing into Kakashi. 

_ Get down! _

The words were screamed out in his mind but not his silent mouth, both of them thudding down into the earth just as a barrage of blinding whiteness sunk into the dirt behind them. Yamato quickly leapt to his feet, taking in the fleet of about twenty angels hovering dangerously in front of them, each bearing a volatilely flickering ball of white. Their floaty robes was so brilliantly white it almost hurt to look at them;according to Kakashi if one wasn't a supernatural being or a human with exceptionally dark eyes ,they would be unseeable. Their large wings were rotting at the edges, feathers shedding off in flints of chalk. Crafted faces unnaturally whitened and sickly, like a white wall that had been left alone for so long that mold had started to infest, they widened their mouths mechanically.

And then they began to chant.

"Don't kill us help us free us don't kill us help us free us don't-"

_ sTOP IT _

They launched their orbs, and Kakashi instantly disappeared from Yamato's side, sprinting forward so fast Yamato barely saw him until he was airborne. With a flash of black, he bounded up into the air impossibly high, spinning around and deftly dodging the spheres as he unsheathed his daggers. Angels hissed and scattered with a massive blast of wind from their decaying wings, air whipping towards Kakashi and Yamato alike. 

_ Crap! _

Yamato's eyes widened in brief panic as he saw the rapid ripple of air slicing towards him and he hit the deck again, feeling the sharpened air whoosh past the top of his head like a sideways guillotine blade. Wiping a sheen of nervous sweat off his forehead and clambering upright again, he finally drew his midnight-black sword, oily substance dripping off the double-edged blade. It was, as it always was, much more eager to battle, to taste blood than Yamato. Scanning around him as calmly as he could manage, Yamato dropped his centre of gravity to a sturdier stance, afraid of any sneak or surprise assaults.

_ don’t kill them help-no. I have to kill them. _

Kakashi apparently had avoided the attack also, for he was still gracefully arching through the air, kicking sharply off angels' boney backs, balding heads, skinny arms, anything to stay up where the angels where. 

Yamato found himself, as he often did, admiring Kakashi's fighting style;it was more like a dancing recital, as if the mastermind Mozart himself was composing furiously within him-Kakashi was a slender embodiment of that melodic rhythm, a skilled ballerina clad in tough black leather with two deathly daggers. He pirouetted, outstretched in beautiful form as he slashed down one angel's back, pretty pale dust falling over him like an audience throwing roses at the end of a performance. Lunging forward and tucking himself into a roll, Kakashi's feet connected with one snarling angel's collarbone with a crunch, snapping his foot up underneath their chin immediately and pushing up off of them as they spiralled downwards;unconscious. 

_ He’s impressive, when he wants to be. _

Yamato sadly didn't have any more time to gape at the dancing demon;a group of maddened warriors evidently spotted him and dashed towards him, wings streaming out flat behind them with their hooked claws raised. Swallowing down his immediate urge to flee in terror, Yamato exercised a soundless command to his sword and the oily liquid began to concentrate together, creeping up the hilt and infusing into his skin. Bracing himself against the prickling pain (Yamato still wasn't completely confident about using the sword's powers, but according to Kakashi it was utterly safe) he kept a tight hold on the hilt, ducking under a vicious swing of nails as he waited for the strength to soak into his skin completely. 

_ Hurry up. _

In the human world, people were parted by colour. It only made sense that this mirror of it did the same;but the opposite way. Here, colour was power. 

Black is often called the colour with no colour;in fact, it's the exact opposite. Black has all the colours within it-it's where the colours come out of, and where they eventually return. 

The oil finally coated the entirety of Yamato's hands; he felt the invigoration of strength and his overpowered left fist ploughed right through the first face he saw. Grimacing, Yamato yanked his hand out of the hollow of the angel's cracked skull with some difficulty, flicking most of the icky grey stuff off his fingers as he spun around to face the others. 

_ I hate doing that. _

He saw the sudden change in their fearful eyes and wary stances;Yamato was not such a simple target after all. He raised his now steel-grey sword up high, and anyone sane would've ran. 

They charged.

Their wings shimmered, bolts of white lightening infusing the feathers, and Yamato swiftly dived sideways, hearing the plonks behind him as rock-hard quills missed their target. 

_ Thank God I remembered what the shimmer meant. _

"Oi!"

_ What the-who- _

Even on high alert, Yamato was almost scared out of his skin when Kakashi landed lightly beside him, clothes and hair flooded in that pale dust. 

"We need to go." 

"Why?" Yamato questioned, noting the flock of rapidly approaching angels as he parried away a grotesque hand. 

"I'll explain later," Kakashi insisted, stepping in close and driving his dagger through an angel's slender neck. 

_ I wish he actually answered my questions. _

He slumped over suddenly, Yamato recognising the pose and racing in nearer to cover him. Kakashi groaned quietly, his teeth clenched together in concentration as rampant lumps on his back began to lurch around randomly under his jacket. Spikes broke through the leather, sprouting out quickly into peeling curls of black smoke, spreading out and winding itself into something solid. 

_ It's like watching ivy grow in a time-lapse video. _

Yamato was always, consistently fascinated by the growth of Kakashi's wings;as they evidently hurt to make and took a lot of energy he only used them rarely, and Yamato drank them in every moment he could spare. Unfortunately, he was still fighting to hold the angels off, and the troop that Kakashi had been battling were already almost to them. 

_ If he takes too long, we're finished. _

Stabbing up through an angel's chin and out through the top of their skull, Yamato

_ FU- _

felt a massive agony rip violently through his shoulder and he screamed, the shredded edges of the wound sizzling brightly against his dark skin. Dropping to his knees and shaking uncontrollably, he twisted his head around, oil-soaked hand forgetting his sword and clutching his shoulder in unadulterated, pure, concentrated pain.

_ No fucking way _

A hole of goop and shattered pieces of skull like shark's teeth littering the white inside welcomed him, the previously beautiful face reduced to a mess above the jaw. There were little gross bits of insides hanging down over their teeth, swaying grotesquely as they lurched forward.  The angel Yamato had punched a hole through grinned with only his lower jaw intact below the void-like hole, but Yamato knew it was grinning. 

_ I killed it! _

It raised it's vile claws for a second round of slice-the-Yamato, but then Yamato was grabbed swiftly underneath his armpits and snatched away into the air. The previously subsided pain shot through Yamato's body again, and he bit back a cry unsuccessfully. Tendrils of pain were flashing through his nerves for a fresh bout, his shoulder under so much strain from supporting the weight of his dangling body that he could barely think straight.

_ Ah fuck, why-  does it hurt so damn _

"Damn it, Yamato, why'd you have to go and get yourself fucking injured?" Kakashi hissed down at him, his wispy, full wings beating hard. 

_ much? _

Yamato's head spun around with the pain, fighting to stay conscious, never mind reply to Kakashi's curse. His shoulder felt like it had the skin ripped from the muscle and had the underneath workings set on fire, and black spots were circling around in Yamato's vision like a fleet of vultures. He was barely aware of Kakashi's annoyed breath of "Fuck," close to his ear, and barely felt his arms shift from underneath his armpits to his waist and across his chest, so he was draped over double much like a towel folded over a waiter's forearms.

"Hey. Don't you dare pass out," Kakashi grumbled loudly, gathering Yamato's limp body closer to his chest. "Stay awake, you hear me?"

With his arms now dangling downwards as Kakashi gained speed and altitude, presumably to flee from the flock of angels behind them, Yamato's painful wounds began to subside a little;not much, but enough for him to blink away the spots. He immediately saw the distant mountains below them and yelped in surprise, jerking and causing Kakashi to tilt abruptly.

"Yamato, for fuck's sake, stop moving you're going to get us killed."

Yamato forced back the agonising throbs in his shoulder, swallowing heavily and concentrating on anything else.

_ Oh Lord we're so high up. _

"Ah..sorry," Yamato mumbled, his hands clasping tightly on Kakashi's arms. "You just...know how I am with heights."

"I had no other option," Kakashi replied, glancing back behind him worriedly. "Just don't throw up again." 

"I'll try..." Yamato muttered, awkwardly craning his head to see behind them to see the graphic image of angry angels.

_ Kakashi is faster than them. I shouldn't worry. _

Yamato frowned mildly, something seeming out of place. They were quite large...possibly as many as there were at the start, like neither of them had made any dent in their numbers. Perhaps more reinforcements had arrived without either of them noticing? Wincing as a fresh jolt of pain ran through his nerves, Yamato pressed his lips together and counted the incoming angels. 

_ Twenty? Exactly? Isn't that how many there were at the start? _

Pursing his lips, Yamato glanced up to Kakashi's focused face, noting his drawn-together eyebrows and squinted eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could relay his observations to Kakashi he glimpsed an incredibly white inflame heading straight for them.

_ Oh shit _

"Incoming!" He yelled up to Kakashi, whose wings spread out further, and banked deftly to the left. 

The fireballs whizzed past harmlessly, but the sudden lurch had Yamato's stomach upheaving in protest, his shoulder also whinging constantly at him. Gripping Kakashi's wrist very hard with one hand, Yamato spared a hand to press over his mouth, praying he wouldn't vomit. 

"I'm going to try and lose them," Kakashi told him, readjusting his hold on Yamato's waist by wrapping his arms further around his toned stomach and squeezing him up to his firm chest so they were more aerodynamic. "Don't fall off."

"Don't let go of me!" Yamato snapped back, wishing Kakashi was a dragon or something so he could ride on his back and not completely have to rely on his arm strength. 

Admittedly, they was demonically strong, so Yamato really didn't have much to worry about...unless he decided to leave him to fall. Which Yamato was very concerned about indeed. What if he simply dropped him because Kakashi was flying too slow to escape with him? He'd witnessed Kakashi's effortlessly insane speed before, whipping by his vision with barely a lazy beat of his cloudy wings, but it was a much different sensation than actually soaring with him, which he'd only done once before. And even then only for seconds before he upchucked his dinner.

_ That was horrible. _

Kakashi stepped the speed up a notch again, grimacing under his mask at Yamato's weight. He needed to go faster if he had any chance of outrunning (well, outflying) the troop of brazen enemies behind them. Searching quickly for any path of possible escape below them, Kakashi tucked in his wings and plummeted down for a better view, feeling Yamato freeze, stiff and terrified, in his arms. A sudden bout of concern rushed Kakashi, but he suppressed it. He couldn't be coddling Yamato against the fearful things in this world, regardless of how much he wanted to. 

"Relax," he ordered harshly, sensing Yamato squirm around slightly in response. "Close your eyes if you want, wuss."

He reached the desired altitude and levelled out again, shooting forward in a short burst of speed, much like the flying form of sprinting. Kakashi's wings outstretched, looming over the woods like two giant storm clouds as he flew fast, searching, searching, searching for anything. His not-heart sounded way too panicked, earthly and...human in his ears;he kept imagining angels exhaling breath onto the weak spot on his neck, perfectly straight teeth tearing through his pale skin to get to the black juicy flesh underneath like a rotting peach-

That rock. 

Kakashi almost gasped out loud in relief;his wings were getting fucking tired. Even demons had their limits, and he was completely out of practice with his wings (skilled, experienced demons can form them in a millisecond and fly for days on end) due to his odd dislike of flying. But he took the time to steal a glimpse behind him one more time, estimated they were about twenty-four metres back and whispered a warning in Yamato's ear.

"You may want to shut your eyes now."

"Why?" Yamato asked, a little wobbly. 

"You don't want to know. Trust me."

"That's asking a lot," Yamato exhaled shakily, his fingers tightening around Kakashi's hand.  (when did it get there?) 

"It's about to get pretty scary. And I never want you to throw up again."

"Yeah...yeah I understand."

Yamato's voice sounded so unsure and fearful Kakashi's mind couldn't comprehend it for a couple of seconds. Although he hadn't started out as a strong fighter, he'd never really shown mental weakness like this before, apart from that one time. He was tall and confident, standing with his mind rooted in solid reality, strong yet not brittle enough to break under pressure, like the tree in the storm that doesn't bend. That was Yamato. The Yamato Kakashi knew. But Kakashi supposed, perhaps he actually didn't know him that well, after all, if he assumed that Yamato could handle anything. Reflecting back on his impressions of Yamato's personality at a really inappropriate time, (aka being chased by a horde of very real very dangerous angels) Kakashi clearly saw he was putting way too many weighty expectations on him. Kakashi thought Yamato would be fine throughout everything and anything, steady and constant. 

It was a new notion to him that Yamato may actually require comfort. 

Swallowing hard, a burst of guilt erupted inside him, looking briefly down at a paler Yamato and his hair flattened back against his skull with the force of the wind. Kakashi edged his fingers around into looping with Yamato's sweaty, nervous hands, intertwining their fingers softly.  Perhaps that might comfort him a little bit...

His not-heartbeat accelerated further and he didn't think it was from all the exertion. But it felt natural, like their hands were puzzle pieces clicking together gently to form a whole image, so Kakashi shoved back his doubts and kept their hands joined. Plus, Yamato seemed to relax ever so slightly more, and when a reddening Kakashi glanced down, his eyes were firmly closed. 

Ah, his poor not-there imaginary heart. 

Yamato made it beat much too fast and too often for it to be healthy.

Great cardio though. 

Speaking of cardio, that rock was approaching and quickly. Very quickly, so quickly that Kakashi had to instantly fold in his wings and simply plummet straight down. He picked up a faint scream from Yamato's mouth beneath him, but it passed him by in an millisecond as all the air was presumably vacuumed out of his lungs. 

"Hold on," Kakashi dipped his face, speaking loudly near Yamato's ear, praying he heard him."I'm not going to drop you. Not this high up, anyway."

Yamato's reply was to squeeze his eyes tighter closed in terror, his freezing fingers fearfully clenching Kakashi's much more intensely. 

The tree-line racing up to meet them, Kakashi abruptly whipped open his expansive smoky wings again, causing their momentum to halt. A brief shot of panic coursed through Kakashi when their fingers slipped more loose from the jerky stop and salty sweat. Quickly, he readjusted his grip on a rigidly stiff Yamato, arching his arms more around his torso and hoped something like that would never happen again. 

Now, the rock.

He could hear the sick clicking of the shattered bones he broke clashing, melding together behind him, the angels healing more every second, coming closer to them every second. Pushing back automatic fear, Kakashi forced himself to calm down. If it came to it, he could fight for a while. Yet could Yamato really escape with his injury, without treatment? 

Kakashi dived under the leaf cover, kicking off branches to propel them forward. He heard the million rustles of angels following them right on their heels and curses-inwardly, so as not to alarm Yamato. There it was, the rock with the oddly elegant swirl engraved on the side, next to the massive walnut tree and swamped under thick ivy. Close, so close. 

Now, Kakashi thought as he strained forward, his grip on Yamato unfaltering. Now I just-

Kakashi's shrieking cry made Yamato's eyes snap open, seeing the ground jumping up to meet him and tucked himself into a tumble, released from Kakashi's arms. He stood up immediately, absolute confusion and agony from his shoulder hitting him until Kakashi thudded down heavily a couple of feet to his right, skidding forward a bit with his face in the dirt. Catching glimpses of incoming angels, Yamato raced over to him, lying motionless on his side, slumped and crumpled like an unwanted doll. Kneeling down next to his closed eyes and fighting back the bile-like panic rising in his throat, Yamato grabbed his shoulder and shook it frantically, darts of pain rooting through his own one.

_ Fuck, Kakashi! Not now! _

"Kakashi, get up! Come on, they're coming, you need to wake up!" 

The angels were so close Yamato could hear their rotting feathers dropping to the earth below, falling apart. But they didn't seem to have found them yet;Kakashi's burst of speed appeared to have effectively lost them within the thick woods. However, Yamato knew they'd find them, and soon. 

_ You need to get up! _

"Kakashi, please..." 

Yamato skimmed his hand over Kakashi's lower back, where a giant hole blazing with nauseously bright white fire around the edges. One had gotten in a lucky shot, apparently.

_ He’s supposed to be mostly invulnerable….I’ve never seen him injured like this before. _

"Oh God, that's not good," Yamato couldn't keep the fear out of his voice, whipping his head up to the angels above.

_ He recovered my sword... _

He spotted his sword slotted through Kakashi's belt and drew it out, one hand on Kakashi's hipbone, careful not to slice him.The wind circled them gently, causing Kakashi’s thinning wings to dissipate completely, caressing past Yamato’s cheeks like a lover’s touch, leaving the wound even more visible and ugly.

An idea came to him watching Kakashi's black insides trying to battle the white fire back, much like the immune system fights viruses. Blowing out a deep breath, Yamato encased his hand in the inky black stuff flowing off the crafted silver hilt quickly, then lay it deliberately onto the white fire poisoning the demon. 

"Hold on," Yamato murmured, shifting closer with an uneasy glance at the sky. 

_ I really hope this works. _

He wasn't sure how much time they had, but he needed Kakashi to be on his feet. As the oily substance soaked profusely into the wound, Kakashi's back arched, his slender hands snapping into tightly-curled fists and eyes screwing shut hard with pain. A series of small noises emerged from his covered mouth, and an alarmed Yamato clamped his free hand over it. Was he doing the right thing? It seemed to be hurting Kakashi, yet the white fires were slowly extinguishing, the oil utterly smothering them. 

"Ah...fuck.ing...ow.."

_ YES! _

Yamato had never been so happy to hear Kakashi's complaints, one grey, irritated eye cracking open.

"Kakashi!"

"Get your hand off my mouth," was the muffled response. 

Yamato withdrew his hand sheepishly, grinning down at him as he groaned and groped clumsily at his wound, hissing through his teeth. 

"One hit made me faint...that's pathetic. I'm sorry, Yamato. I let you go."

_ You’re okay. I don’t care about that. _

"It's fine," Yamato replied, a sudden screeching from his shoulder reminding him of why Kakashi was carrying him in the first place. "We need to get moving. "

"Agreed," Kakashi glanced back at Yamato's black hand above his butt, and his eye widened. "You used that?!"

"Am I not supposed to?!" Yamato defended, Kakashi slapping his hand away forcefully. "You hardly told me anything about the sword anyway!"

"I told you what you needed to know," Kakashi snapped back, heaving himself to his feet. "You fucking idiot, now we're ...but I don't have to time tell you about it." 

_ Now we're...what?! Explain! _

"I couldn't do anything else," Yamato shot back, pulling himself to his feet and staggering after Kakashi, his shoulder aflame. "If I didn't-"

"We don't have time to argue now," Kakashi cut across him, bending over with a wince and running his hands over a certain rock, about waist-height and chunky. "Help me find the trigger." 

Yamato knelt beside him, ripping away the overgrown ivy and moss, revealing some quite odd markings of...horns? 

"What does it look like?"

"I can't remember," Kakashi grimaced, shooting an anxious glance back over his shoulder. "Hurry up." 

_ That’s really helpful. _

Blowing out a big breath, Yamato hesitantly pushed at the indents, hoping something would give and...something would happen to get them the fuck out here. 

"Fucknuts!"

Yamato raised himself off his haunches just in time to see, with a small, surprised, gasp, Kakashi thrashing around on the ground, grappling with a heavy-set angel. Through the leaves, Yamato caught glimpses of more white, and forced back panic, straightening up with his palm on the hilt by his side. 

_ They've found us. And neither of us are in good condition to fight, let alone fight angels who resurrect. _

"Fucking stay down!" Kakashi's shout was so forceful that Yamato instantly lowered himself behind the rock again. "Keep searching for a way to open up Hell and I'll-" a grunt was heard as he presumably managed to shake them off of him "-kill them for as long as possible."

_ But you're injured, _ Yamato wanted to yell back.  _ You can't possibly hold all of them off. _

"Don't waste any time!"

His cry snapped Yamato back to reality and the task he had to do, frantically skidding his fingers over the large stone for any grooves, holes, indents out of the ordinary...anything to get him and Kakashi out of here. Perfectly timed, his shoulder hit him with a sudden wave of pain, so bad that Yamato gasped aloud, clutching his wound and praying the dizziness in his head would fade away.

_ I can't pass out...not at the worst time possible. _

Yamato fought the agony, fought the urge to just lay down and black out, fought the fear rising in him every time he heard another enemy join the chaos on the other side of the rock. Shuffling closer to the cold stone, Yamato's eyes picked up the horns he'd found before and began, one-handed, (his shoulder was refusing to let him lift his arm without screaming) to prod desperately at the horizontal grooves. 

_ Please. _

Nothing happened. 

_ Please! _

Abruptly, Kakashi's body was flung over the rock, smashing hard into the dirt behind Yamato. A bolt of stark fear struck Yamato as he scrabbled over to him, glancing back anxiously. 

_ Not again _

"Ka-"

The first syllable was barely out of Yamato's mouth before he raised his head weakly, eyes clouded over with pain.

_ His mask is gone! _

Shocked, Yamato took in his absolutely decimated mask, the deep cuts adorning his lower face, and the worryingly black, inky blood melding with white-hot fire on his clothing, emitting rainbow sparks as they clashed. Yamato swallowed with difficulty, a lump of concern blocking his airway.

_ I've never seen him look this shitty before. _

"Shall I...?" Yamato started, outstretching his hand with the sword in it. 

Yamato could see, through the many tears and gashes in Kakashi's clothes and skin, his demon insides tangling itself together again, looping all the nerves, spinning back all the muscles severed. He was healing, definitely, but as swift and impressive as his ability was, it took too long. Kakashi hauled himself upright, clasping onto Yamato's arm for support.

"I've-" a pant "-put up a barrier, but-" another pant, leaning heavily on Yamato's good shoulder "-it's not going to keep all of them out for long."

Kakashi pointed limply behind them, and Yamato turned to see pure feathers everywhere, angels mindlessly bashing themselves against an invisible dome much like birds flying into glass windows. Yamato could see the air ripple with every attack, however, and he could see they didn't have long. And then, as if to prove his point, Kakashi slumped suddenly, his legs buckling underneath him. 

_ Oh no _

Yamato struggled to keep the demon upright with one hand;he began dragging them back to the shelter of the rock and possibly their exit.

_ If we can find the damn thing to open it. _

Healing extraordinarily fast, Kakashi seemed to recover a little of his strength by the time they collapsed beside each other, both panting hard. 

"Are you sure it was this rock?" Yamato asked him glumly, listening to the thuds of angels getting closer with every charge.

Kakashi closed his eyes, bowing his head. Gazing over sideways at him, Yamato did notice that his sharp, straight jawline, elegant mouth and slender nose made him quite handsome.

_ Huh. Funny what goes through your mind when you're about to die fighting a rabid horde of angels. _

"Yamato, I'm sorry," Kakashi sighed softly, resting the back of his head against the stone. "I didn't want you to die."

"You're not going to die either," Yamato replied firmly, although he didn't believe it in the slightest.

Kakashi was exhausted, Yamato's dominant shoulder was fucked-up, and...

"Can't I just heal you with this?" Yamato asked, a spark of hope alighting in his eyes. 

Kakashi eyed up the sword warily.

"Don't."

Ignoring him, and the pounds on the dome increasing in volume, Yamato leaned forward, his ink-covered fingers grasping Kakashi's lower arm, where a nasty chasm of a cut sliced his skin in two. 

"Yamato, don't-"

Kakashi tried to pull his arm away, but the tug was worryingly weak, and Yamato locked his serious, dark eyes on his, feeling the power from the sword drain into Kakashi's flesh. Biting his lip nervously, Kakashi dropped his gaze and stopped resisting limply, with a slight look of...shame? 

"I don't like you using this."

"Why?" Yamato questioned, surveying Kakashi's face intensely. "What aren't you telling me?"

Kakashi turned his face away, a pool of oily black liquid collecting underneath him, dripping from his numerous injuries. For a few seconds, Yamato's breathing stilled, and all he could hear was the crackling thunder of the angels relentlessly smashing themselves against the barrier. 

Kakashi seemed to be sinking deeper into thought, his fists curling up on his drenched thighs. He almost looked like an actor from one of those old films, soundless and drowned in black and white. Yamato found himself thinking of how hard Kakashi had fought through all the difficult times, fuelling Yamato's hopes to someday be as strong as him, to be as good at protecting him as he was. And if his spirits were low, backed into a corner in a hopeless situation, wasn't it Yamato's responsibility to drive both of them on? All he'd done so far was caused both of them to get hurt and kept bothering Kakashi to tell him what he couldn't appear to.

"Kakashi," Yamato said gently. "We're going to get out of here." 

Swallowing thickly, Kakashi's gaze flickered over to Yamato for an instant, then lowering again to his almost-healed arm. Licking his lips, Kakashi raised his head and looked Yamato straight in the eyes. Yamato's heart stopped momentarily, but he couldn't possibly break the mutual staring, his hand tightening unconsciously on Kakashi's arm. 

"Do you ever believe that you'll be alone forever?"

Blinking, Yamato opened his mouth to formulate a response. And it tumbled out, honest and clear.

"Sometimes..."

"I did. Then I met you," Kakashi sputtered out in a rush, cutting Yamato off cleanly. "And I-"

"Whoa, where's this suddenly coming from?" Yamato interrupted him with a careful finger placed on his lips, smiling and leaning in closer. "You can say all of that later, when we're safe." 

_ He gets too sentimental sometimes, but now I'm determined to find a way out of he- _

A sudden spurt of pain erupted in his lower arm, chopping off his train of thought. Wincing and clutching his arm, Yamato saw a huge gaping gash carved into his arm, identical to Kakashi's now-closed-up one.

"That's why I didn't want you using it," Kakashi's voice cracked a little as he stared guiltily at the tear in Yamato's flesh. "I should've told you."

"My choice would've been the same," Yamato informed him firmly, keeping the quaver of agony out of his voice successfully. 

It fucking hurt.

Kakashi lowered his head, rivulets of jet-black blood running down past his cheekbones as profusely as sweat. He groped for his daggers, sensing the thin membrane protecting them breaking down further, bending. A wash of regret and sorrow hit him, and he glanced over to a battered, but still somehow optimistic Yamato, his wide lips pursed into that pout he always did when he was thinking. 

Kakashi really, really wanted to kiss him. Somewhere along the line, he'd grown dangerously fond of this priest, and had discovered things-very, very alarming, menacing, even, things about him Yamato didn't even know. Kakashi was afraid of what would happen if he kissed him, if that much emotion was released. He was also very scared of how powerful Yamato could become, if melded properly with that damn sword, if he coated more than his hands. 

The first angel broke through.

Kakashi closed his eyes, steadying himself as he always did before a fight. His limbs might as well be jelly noodles, most of his skewered muscles still pierced right through from the talons and his tough bones bent, fractured from the fall. He wouldn't last long. It was possible for demons, however hardy and quick-healing they were, to die, although only by an angel's hand. Kakashi wasn't sure where they went when they died, but he supposed he'd find out soon. 

"They're here," was all he spoke aloud to Yamato. 

"I know," came the swift reply.

Just before the leading angel reached them, just before Kakashi was about to stand up, Yamato grabbed the remains of his shredded jacket and clumsily yanked him in. 

_ I can't believe I'm doing this, _ was Yamato's last fleeting thought before he hurriedly, but gracefully linked their mouths together. 

His hands briefly panicking and flying everywhere before resting on Yamato's pleasantly firm upper thighs, Kakashi relaxed, angling his face to deepen the fresh kiss. His black heart started beating faster than he ever thought it would, simply enjoying the way his lips knitted comfortingly together with Yamato's warm ones perfectly. Were they becoming hotter as they kissed, or was it just Kakashi's imagination...?

No.

Breaking away, Kakashi's first sight was burnt feathers floating down into the gap between their faces, singed so badly it was barely more than the stem. Then he took in Yamato, and his stunned eyes widened, utterly gobsmacked as his mouth plummeted open.

"Ya..."

Yamato was alight. His dark eyes were enormous with terror, a blazing red orb surrounding him, mingled with a pure black cylinder of flames encircling him in the middle. Kakashi scrambled backwards in instinctive fear and confusion, his skin prickling unpleasantly with the kicking sense of power all around him. He got the feeling in his gut that Yamato could crush him on a whim, or by accident, if he didn't know how to control this force...

'I didn't think I was right!' Kakashi panicked inwardly, taking in Yamato's equally frightened expression. But he shoved his cowardice aside;for now, Yamato was absolutely bemused and needed support.

"Hey, it's okay, it doesn't seem to hurt us," Kakashi told him, outstretching his hand.

He noted how all his painful injuries had halted hurting;if anything, Kakashi felt even more able than before. 

'So this is the power of the reincarnation of Lucifer,' Kakashi mused, glimpsing a LOT of stone-dead angels splattered out around the massive sphere around Yamato, covering at least a half a kilometre.

"What's happening?!" Yamato was apparently keeping his head together, but barely, whirling around in confusion. "Kakashi, what is this?"

"It's protecting us," Kakashi replied honestly. "All the angels are dead now, likely for good, so can you try to turn it off?"

"How do I switch it off?" Yamato yelled back, thumping his fist off the rock with frustration. 

And then the rock exploded. 

Kakashi threw up his arms in front of his face, but no shrapnel sunk into his arms. He lowered them to see Yamato's back, his hair swaying brightly in his own little breeze creation. Pieces of stone thudded into the grass around them, and Yamato twisted around to face Kakashi, his mouth downturned. Kakashi noticed that the maroon lighting around him had vanished, but the humming of strength, the impossible-to-ignore aura still kept Kakashi on edge. 

"I'm sorry," Yamato said glumly, gazing at his unscathed hands. "I didn't know I could do that." 

Kakashi's nerves were buzzing, his instincts firing him up with adrenaline, screaming at him to run away. For a split instant, Kakashi wondered if he should. Yamato could obviously take care of himself now, but...Kakashi couldn't leave him now. Not when he was like this, utterly confused, staring at Kakashi with frightened eyes. Ignoring them with some difficulty, Kakashi  stepped towards Yamato and hugged him. 

He felt Yamato's heart pound against his chest, living and pure. And right then and there, Kakashi knew he could never, never tell Yamato what he was, the truth about why he possessed the immense power and why the angels kept chasing him. It would devastate him to know that the memories of his sister were fabricated, that his home never existed, that his new life was born the second he stepped into that tiny chapel. He'd never tell him about the terrible, haunting visions that flashed into his mind when he touched a sleeping Yamato's skin.

Closing his eyes, Kakashi held Yamato closer, fingers tangled in his hair and arms wound around his back. He was about to speak, tell him that he'd be okay, when Yamato spoke, unsteady and cracking.

"I...can hear your thoughts. Am I really-was I such an awful thing?"

"No."

Kakashi blanked out in panic, his brain repeating the one word. He didn't want Yamato to think he was what he was in the past. He needed to believe that even the Devil grew tired and needed a second chance.

"No. No, no, no. Yamato, you're not...that."

Yamato's fingers were digging into his skin, squeezing him almost painfully close as his body shook volatility with a sob. 

"I can remember now I can remember everything I did Kakashi I can't handle this Kakashi I was-"

Yamato broke off abruptly, his face pressing harder into Kakashi's shoulder. 

And for once in his life, Kakashi didn't have any words. Just feelings, the feeling that he wanted so badly to make Yamato feel better but didn't know how. 

"Yam-"

"I'd rather die!" Yamato blurted out, his trembling voice muffled by Kakashi's clothes. "I don't want to have all this power, I don't want to remember all those things I caused to happen to people!"

"That wasn't you," Kakashi told him firmly, separating them a bit so he could tilt Yamato's distressed face upwards, meeting his eyes. "It wasn't you who did those things. You're a different person now. "

"I-"

His words spiralled into a shriek as the ground snapped open beneath them, Kakashi desperately trying to engage his wings while clasping Yamato closely, but they dropped through air, dirt cutting off the daylight over their heads. Pushing back panic, Kakashi scanned their purely black surroundings as they plummeted downwards. Nothing, just soil lining the circular walls. 

_ Where are we going? And what caused it? _

Kakashi started at the sound of Yamato's voice in his mind before he remembered the telepathy skills the Devil possessed to pry into your worst fears. He thought back an answer to the question, and he assumed Yamato heard it, for the grip on his arms increased.

_ We're being transported to wherever Hell is, I think. By destroying the rock, you did something. I'm not sure what. _

Kakashi felt Yamato sigh, pulling himself nearer to Kakashi's chest and placing a hand on his cheek. In response, Kakashi's wings broke free, extending out as much as they could in the limited space-they began to fall slower.

_ I don't know what I did, but at least you're here with me. _

Kakashi flushed in the darkness, masking it over with a hurried thought.

_ I'm pretty sure me being here makes it worse.  _

He felt Yamato chuckle softly, raising his lips to Kakashi's bare mouth.

_ That's not true. _

They kissed again, and Kakashi's mind went joyfully blank, happily feeling Yamato's loud, excited heartbeats against his chest. His welcoming lips were the closest thing to heaven that Kakashi had ever tasted.

Just before they hit bottom, Kakashi had one last thought.

_ I wouldn't mind if this went on forever. _

 


End file.
